Psychotic Reaper Part 1 : Metallica
by shadowReaper545151
Summary: when a new alicorn aperars Luna's life is thrown in a loop. chapter names from Metallicas's 1991 album Metallica or Black album
1. Chapter 1

**AN Screw it, her is my 4th wall breaking character**

 **WARNING=HE IS VERY CRAZY**

 **OK lets do this.**

"hello every body who is reading this story. My name is Cyclone. I am a Silver Alicorn who talks a lot. HEY, shadowreaper545151, focus on the story not Ozzy Osborne no more tears."

" **i will focus on what i want to** **when i want to,** **Cyclone. Told you guys he was crazy"**

"HEY I HEARD THAT. Any-who, i use a scythe as a weapon and am in no way shape or form related to Reaper Mandalore."

our 'hero' cyclone is currently in the middle of the everfree forest looking for an old castle.

"hey are you going to explain my back story or do i have to.

Im getting to it. Cyclone took a moment to reflect on his past.

He was born in the middle of nowhere and grew up by himself finding scraps of metal so he could make himself a weapon. He settled on a scythe to go with his deep silver coat, black robe and black mane. He looked like a grim reaper and began to start his carer of contract killing. He was horrible at it.

"I WAS NOT. I got arrested while trying to kill the young princess Celeistia.

 **You suck at it, Shadow Seeker could have killed her on his first try if he wanted to.**

"no he couldn't and he wont."

 **HEY I WILL DELETE THIS STORY IF SPOIL THE RISE OF SHADOWS FOR THE READERS.**

"OK, i will refrain from spoiling it."

That's better. Now then he was put into a jail cell that was only accessible by the royal family. During his time there Princess Luna admired him for sleeping during the day and being awake for her beautiful night. Over time that admiration turned into a crush that Cyclone realized

"you visit your sisters attempted assassin a lot." cyclone said.

"when a unicorn like you is awake during the night unlike anypony else in Equestira i mare like myself takes note." the startled princess replied.

"Alicorn" Cyclone said while stretching out his wings.

"how rare, another alicorn. I only thought that Celeistia and i were the only ones." she replied in shock.

"i know you have a crush on me Luna. I can sense it." Cyclone replied while still looking out the bared window the his cell contained.

Luna was surprised at his statement.

"i just want to say i have feelings for you as well, since you aren't violent to me like Celeistia or the guards. I feel like i can relate to you more then anypony i have met."

"if you feel the same way about me as i do to you, i think i can ask my sister to let you free, she might have you under constant guard or make you do some things for her but i think you could be freed sooner, especially if you show her that you a alicorn."

"if you would do that i would greatly appreciate it."

They talked all through the night. When the sun rose and Luna lowered her moon, she went to look for her sister. She found her leaving her chambers.

"sister!" Luna shouted.

Celesta looked at her sister and smiled.

"my little sister, what are you doing up, the sun has risen, i thought you would have gone to bed"

"i want to talk to you about the prisoner."

Celestia's smile disappeared.

"why do you want to talk about him?" her sister said in a serious tone

"i want you to release him, the thing is we seem to have some feelings for each other and we want to see where they can lead."

"im sorry but i cant release an assassin on feelings that he could be faking just to get out and kill me."

"he is not an assassin he is only doing what his cutie mark tells him." Luna a defended her crush. "i know hes not faking the emotions, i read his mind and found that he dose have feelings for him."

"im sorry sister i just cant release a prisoner." Celeistia started to walk to the throne room.

"HES A ALICORN!" Luna shouted towards her sister

Celeistia stopped in her tacks. She stood there taking in the information she received. After a while she walked to the cells.

Cyclone was staring out the window when he heard hoof steps coming his way.

"i hear my sister has a crush on you, assassin." a voiced spoke behind him.

Cyclone was silent, he didn't want to anger the princess.

"i could release you if you explain yourself."

"i was paid by a pony to kill you. Its what i do, i get paid to kill somepony."

"who paid you to kill me?" Celeistia demanded

"the same being who paid me for the others, Sombra."

"You are working for Sombra?"

"in a way, i don't work with anypony, Sombra just pays me to kill targets im not allied to him."

"if you help us defeat him, i will release you so you can trying your romance with your sister."

"being able to date your sister would be a much better reward than bits that i get from Sombra."

The war against Sombra was quick with cyclone helping the princesses. After the war Luna and Cyclone started dating. It was smooth sailing until Luna turned into nightmare moon. After nightmare moon was banished to the moon, Celeistia blamed Cyclone for Luna's dark turn and quickly exiled the silver alicorn. Since then Cyclone has spent the past 1000 years wandering Equestira. Now 1000 years later he returns to the castle he was exiled from.

"you haven't told them how i became like this"

 **So what, pretty much he was hit with a magic beam when Luna turned into nightmare moon.**

"that's better."

As he neared the castle he noticed that it was completely abandoned. Luckily Twilight Sparkle was in the castles library studying some ancient books. Cyclone flew around the castle trying to find anypony that could help him. Of course he knew that Luna was freed, almost all of Equestira knew that. The only problem for Cyclone he didn't know here the new castle was located. He eventually went tot he library where he found d the purple alicorn.

"an alicorn, i thought that there was only 3" Cyclone said

"twilight jumped at the sound of this new voice.

"oh, hello there" she said to the silver alicorn. "i thought i was the only one here.

"and i thought i was one of the only alicorn."

"yore a alicorn?"

Cyclone spread out his wings to show the purple alicorn.

"i thought there was only 4, Celeistia, Luna, Cadence and myself."

"Luna never mentioned me?"

"she might have, who are you though?" twilight asked.

"my name is Cyclone, i am Luna's fiance."

"her fiance? I thought she was single?"

"i think she might think that as well, seeing as i haven't seen her in over 1000 years."

"if your 1000 years old wouldn't Celeistia or Luna mention you."

"i guess that Celeistia told Luna i was dead since she exiled me when my love turned into nightmare moon."

"oh, i think Celeistia did mention you, she said that some silver pony caused Luna to turn evil."

"that's the same reason i was exiled, she blamed me for her ignoring her sister."

"i have to tell Luna about this"

"no need to twilight." a voice said from the shadows.

 **There we go. Chapter one for my Psychotic Reaper. He is very crazy**

" **hey where am i. I hear linkin park."**

 **HEY. GET BACK IN THE COMPUTER YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE STORY.**

" **fine, fine. But before i go, who was the voice.**

 **Im not going to tell, you will have to wait just like everybody else.**

 **If you guys want to know when this story takes place in time it is during my next chapter of The Rise of Shadows which is introducing a new character. OOH im so excited. But before i start to write it i have to watch the last little bit of season 5.**

 **so until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Book of Souls

**AN. before you guys read this i recommend you read Rise of Shadow (by me) so that you can get a different view point from the end of the first chapter. Anyways the plan is to merge Psychotic Reaper and Rise of Shadows, and at the end of chapter 5 for Rise of Shadows i have done that, only i need ocs for the other story to merge these two properly. Well lets just get into it.**

" **Hey, what are you watching"**

 **Cyclone. Stay in the laptop i wont write this chapter if you leave the story.**

" **fine, fine. At least i know how the voice was."**

 **yeah you read chapter 5 of rise of shadows**

" **that i did. Very long chapter compared to the other ones."**

 **Let men write the chapter.**

" **well focus on the Chapter and not 'The Escape Plan' movie.**

 **HEY, i can multitask. Anyway lets start.**

"who's there" twilight sparkle demanded.

The figure in the shadows stepped forwards. The figure was Princess Luna.

"Twilight, you may leave." Luna told the purple alicorn.

Twilight nodded and headed towards ponyvile.

"Cyclone, its been to long." Luna spoke to the silver alicorn.

"its been 1000 years since we've been in the same room." Cyclone replied.

"i was told you were dead." Luna said. "i don't know if we can go back to how we were before"

"i understand."" cyclone replied "but we can always try. We can restart, try again."

"i wont be able to do that." Luna looked down as she said that. "maybe we can try again but not right now, i need to think things through. So until then, Friends?"

"okay then." cyclone replied with disappointment.

"thank you for understanding, cyclone"

Luna used her magic to turn into a cloud of smoke and headed towards Canterlot.

Cyclone took a minute to take in the information. After the minute he decided to look for a certain book that should be in the library. It took him 30 minutes but he finally found the book. The book was a very advanced spell book. The book was: The Book of Souls.

"Why am i looking for this book shadowreaper545151?"

 **You are looking for this book because it has a spell you're looking for.**

"OK."

Since cyclone didn't have a place to stay he simply went to the room that used to be Luna's chamber. He went there because its where he slept as well. When he got to the room he started to look through the book.

"okay, lets see part one chapters:

Chapter one, If Eternity Should Fail

Chapter two, Speed Of Light

Chapter three, The Great Unknown

Chapter four, The Red and the Black

Chapter five, When the River Runs Deep

chapter six, The Book of Souls

Part 2 chapters

Chapter one, Death or Glory

Chapter two, Shadows of the Valley

Chapter three, Tears of a Clown

Chapter four, The Pony of Sorrows

Chapter five, Empire of the clouds.

"well, i guess Death or Glory would have the spell im looking for." Cyclone said to himself.

The spell was a one use only spell that would kill a normal unicorn. The spell puts the elements of harmony to shame in power. The spell was a simple beam that used all of the magic the user had. It was designed to kill anything it hits and if it misses, like the spell says, Death or glory, if missed the spell would kill the user, if they don't take the right percausions. If the spell hits its target the target is drained of all magic they may have and kill them after the magic has been absorbed. It would take a master in magic to use this spell. Cyclone felt that the alicorn he was talking to might have enough power to use the spell, only thing was, Cyclone knew how dangerous the spell could be. He had seen it in use.

He had seen Celeistia use it on Sombra soon after he was released from the prison. The spell had destroyed King Sombra and the crystal empire vanished when he was defeated.

The only other thing Cyclone knew about the spell was that the spell could be shared between the six pony's that held the elements that kept the world intact. The elements of flame, Terra, bolt, hydro, oxy and umbra, The elements of Nature.

"better no dwell to much on this spell." cyclone said to himself.

A normal pony would sleep during the night however cyclone had no need for sleep. He stayed up the entire night looking at the other spells in the book. While he was doing this his mind wandered. His mind started to think about the alicorns he knows of. He knows of Celestia, Luna, Twilight and himself. Recently he heard rumours of another alicorn who ruled over the crystal empire. At first he thought it was all lies, but now with his interaction with twilight, he began to think that there could be another alicorn. His thoughts then turned to a spell he had learned for fun. He called it Nightmare. It had a very basic principal, it caused nightmare. With his boredom levels extremely high he decided to cast the spell. The only thing about the spell, was that it chose a pony at random. After a moment his horn started to glow a blue aura. After a flash the spell was cast.

The next morning he decided to bypass the town just outside the forest and head straight to the mountain he saw Luna head towards. After about 2 hours of flying he arrived at the city. Trying to avoid attention he used an invisibility spell and flew towards the castle. When he arrived at the castle he decided to surprise Celestia. He knew that she thought he was dead so he went behind the white alicorn who was sitting beside her sister. Cyclone saw that Luna noticed him behind her older sister.

"Sister?" Luna asked.

"yes Luna?"

"you might want to look behind you."

"why would i want to do that." she said as she looked behind her. "there's nothing here sister."

"hello." cyclone said while unveiling himself to be in front of her.

Celestia jumped. She looked at this pony who surprised her.

"no, no. It cant be. You should be dead." she stuttered with a look of disbelief.

"you exiled me not killed me."

all Celestia did was run away from the silver alicorn.

"well, that could have gone better."

"did you have to come here cyclone."

"i did. I could just stay in that old castle for ever.

Luna sighed.

 **AN took me all day but i finally got this chapter done. The old book that cyclone found was named after an album by Iron Maiden. The album in question is 'The Book of Souls' part one was disc one, part 2 was disc two and the chapters are the songs that are on the album. I am going to use these titles as the basis pf my other story. Chapters that involve them will have a longer name then the rest for example i changed chapter 5 from just chapter 4 to chapter 4: the speed of light. In reference to Thunder Clap, who was introduced in my story in that chapter. I think i might make this style as the basis for most of my story's. So if cyclone doesn't interrupt me, i will see you in the next chapter which might be up tomorrow if not by next Sunday it will be uploaded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. Considering on how i cant think of anything for any of my storys i am going to let someone else take over Psychotic Reaper Part 1: Metallica. That writer will have to let me to read the chapter before they post it so that it stays within the same universe. And if they want to include the ocs from The Rise of Shadows they need to ask bluecatcinema. So i will work on part 2 of the rise of shadows after i post this. See you there and cyclone will see you on with another user.**


End file.
